bang_a_rang_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Crater Lake
|previousseason = ' ' |nextseason = ' ' |cover = |Host = }} is the twenty first season on the BANG A RANG ORG Wiki! Hosts Twists/Changes *Brains vs Brawns vs Beauties: As seen in , the castaways are divided according to their primary personality trait and problem solving method. On the tribe are the Brains, operating with intellect and cunning, on the tribe are the Beauties, focusing on how they're viewed by others and using their social wiles to advance, while the tribe are the Brawns, using physical strength and emotional sturdiness to achieve their goals. Castaways } |Harry Age: 17 | | rowspan="4" | rowspan="7" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |5 |- | |Noah Age: 18 | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |5 |- | |Maatua Age: 28 | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |5 |- | |Junessy Age: 24 | |4th Voted Out Day 11 |6 |- | |Rexxy Age: 22 | | |5th Voted Out Day 14 |5 |- | |Blake D. Age: 20 | | |6th Voted Out Day 16 |5 |- | |Jason Age: 15 | | |7th Voted Out Day 19 |3 |- | |Michael Age: 18 | | | rowspan="11" |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 |3 |- | |Mikee Age: 19 | | |9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |8 |- | |Alex M. Age: 25 | | |10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |5 |- | |Natalia Age: 23 | | |11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 29 |4 |- | |José Age: 18 | | |12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 31 |14 |- | |Jonáš Age: 18 | | |13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 |2 |- | |Nathaniel Age: 21 | | |14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 35 |6 |- | |Boo Age: 20 | | |15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 |6 |- | |Kevin H. Age: 17 | | |2nd Runner-Up Day 39 |2 |- | |Kat Age: 24 | | |Runner-Up Day 39 |4 |- | |Anthony C. Age: 18 | | |Sole Survivor Day 39 |12 |} Episode Guide } | | rowspan="2" Harry | rowspan="2" |5-1 | rowspan="2" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |- | |- ! rowspan="2" style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |2 | rowspan="2" | "How Smart are They Really" | | rowspan="2" Noah | rowspan="2" |5-1 | rowspan="2" |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |- | |- ! rowspan="2" style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |3 | rowspan="2" | "TBA" | | rowspan="2" Maatua | rowspan="2" |4-1 | rowspan="2" |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |- | |- ! rowspan="2" style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |4 | rowspan="2" | "TBA" | | rowspan="2" Junessy | rowspan="2" |5-0 | rowspan="2" |4th Voted Out Day 11 |- | |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |5 | "TBA" | | Rexxy | 5-2 | 5th Voted Out Day 14 |- ! rowspan="2" style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |6 | rowspan="2" | "TBA" | | rowspan="2" Blake | rowspan="2" |5-1 | rowspan="2" |6th Voted Out Day 16 |- | José |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |7 | "TBA" | | Jason | 3-2 | 7th Voted Out Day 19 |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |8 | "TBA" | colspan="2" Jonáš | Michael | 3-0 | 8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |9 | "TBA" | colspan="2" Natalia | Mikee | 6-4 | 9th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |10 | "TBA" | colspan="2" Anthony | Alex | 5-3-1 | 10th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |11 | "TBA" | colspan="2" Kevin | Natalia | 4-3-1 | 11th Voted Out 4th Jury Member Day 29 |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |12 | "TBA" | colspan="2" Nathaniel | José | 4-3 | 12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 31 |- ! style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |13 | "TBA" | colspan="2" Kat | Jonáš | 1-0-0 | 13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 33 |- ! rowspan="5" style="color:black;" bgcolor="white" |14 | rowspan="5" |"TBA" | rowspan="2" | Anthony | Nathaniel | 4-1 | 14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 35 |- | Kat | Boo | 3-1 | 15th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 38 |- | colspan="2" rowspan="3" | Kevin | rowspan="3" | 7-1-0 | Second Runner-Up |- | Kat | Runner-Up |- | Anthony | Sole Survivor |} Voting History Category:Seasons Category:Eighteen Contestant Season Category:Three Tribe Seasons Category:Two Tribe Seasons